


Seven Black Roses

by sesshouchan



Series: The Playlist - A Never Ending Dream [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asami POV, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: How possible it is to fall in love with someone who you haven't met?How possible it is to get addicted to a person who you would never meet?





	Seven Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to work on 'Family' but I saw this draft and now I've finished it. lllOrz
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this one. Mind the tags! Annnnnnnnd I know, I totally broke my promise of not writing MCD again. I can't stop myself guys. SORRY. *sobs*

How possible it is to fall in love with someone who you haven't met? How possible it is to get addicted to a person who you would never meet?  
  
How? Takaba Akihito? Just how?  
  
I came too late. I've only known your existence recently and it was not on a good way. Not the good way nevertheless it was the only way.  
  
I didn't know it was your home until your sister came to my office. Ready to kill me. At first, I was mad. She came to my office demanding to shut the project off. The piece of land where your home was standing was the final part of the project. Your home, together with the rest of the community, would be converted into a club. My club. The plan started, wrecking the houses, buildings, and yours, almost.  
  
Your sister nearly started a shootout in my building, demanding to have an audience with me. Fearing for their lives, they let her in. Pixie cut pale blonde with blue eyes clear as they sky. Petite and pregnant. She was on her 6th month already, she said, but she was on the roll, holding a gun - AK-47 to be exact. She was so angry why her brother's home was being torn apart. It was not my duty to explain it to her but I did, yet, she refused.   
  
I didn't know I was about to destroy a treasure until I saw it myself. Your sister wouldn't stop bugging me until I come with her. Thankfully I gave in to her demands or else I wouldn't have met you.  
  
I didn't know you until I _meet_ you.  
  
Your home was normal and plain, it could've passed as a home for the aged. I couldn't believe that you were just on your 23rd year when I saw your so called place. Then I noticed a cabinet full of cameras. There's a lot. Arranged maybe to the year it came out or by model. I don't know. Your sister didn't know either. She said it was your passion. Adventurous, weren't we?  
  
Then she lead me to your room. It was then I started to know you.  
  
The bed was on the corner neatly tucked. I'm not an expert but I know people. And you, Takaba Akihito, wanted to be cornered. You wanted to be cornered but in your own way. And I hope you were not waiting for me to do just that. Your closet was a mess. Your sister said they kept it that way to remind them how you didn't care about the rest of the world, agree with her. You didn't care how they would look at you. Well, we had something in common. Not with the fashion you wouldn't let go. your sister's words not mine, but with the carefree attitude of whatever everyone was thinking about us. Cheers to that.  
  
Then, the pictures, your pictures. They were on your table, scattered. And you're a stalker, Akihito. You had me on your viewfinder, sly kitten. I was mad about that, you know. I didn't even know you took them. When did you? No reports ever came about them though. You were great Akihito. You had me when everyone couldn't and wouldn't. I was sure your sister was not happy of what you did but what she said after, it was with pride. You had her with respect and she was proud of you and I could see it. Your pictures were enough to make my everything crumble to ashes. It was enough for me to fall. But why? Why it didn't reach the surface?  
  
"Because he couldn't do it." She answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want you to descend. He wanted you to be on the top."  
  
"Why would he want that?"  
  
"Because he _loved_ you."  
  
I thought she was joking. Almost disgusted of how creepy you were. How possible it was to fall in love with someone who you haven't met?  
  
"We haven't met. How could he even?"  
  
"You did not managed to meet him, Asami-san. But I assure you, he met you."  
  
"When?"  
  
Then she showed me when. She showed me a picture of you, young and dirty with a bleeding knee.  
  
"You gave that wound to him," She laughed. "He was on his way home and saw you somewhere. Thought you were a handsome ghost. He ran when you woke up and saw your eyes. He was very excited when he was telling us. He was not even minding how red his knee was."  
  
Her voice became sad.  
  
"You became his inspiration. He wanted to meet you again, so he did made his ways. He became the photographer he wanted to be. 'To capture his eyes once again!' He said."  
  
She paused.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he fell in love with you in the process."  
  
"So where is he now?" I asked eagerly to meet the person her brother was.  
  
"Too late now Asami-san."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He already made his way and descended to the abyss."  
  
\---  
  
How possible it is to get addicted to a person who you would never meet?  
  
I kept on asking that question, Akihito. I kept on asking that but I seem never to find the answer. I'm at your feet as you lie six feet beneath the ground, yet here I am, declaring you, mine. You're mine just like the these roses that turned black. These roses already died but I hoped we could've said our goodbyes.  
  
I wish I didn't know you so I wouldn't be here hoping I was never late. I wish I didn't became like this because of you but at the same time I was delighted. Highly pleased to know you at all. Well, because of you I wouldn't be here. Being here was like admitting I finally know or learned the feeling of wanting someone I could never have no matter hard I try. You said you wanted me to ascend, you're so wrong Akihito and a liar. You wanted me to ascend but then again, you were there buried and keeping me on the ground.  
  
You fell on your own and I hate you for not even telling me. Akihito, my dear Akihito, I would've descended with you to the abyss if you just told me. Why you didn't?  
  
Another question I would never find the answer.  
  
But I promise you, Akihito. This I understand now and I hope this time, you'll wait and see because this time, I'll come for you and I'll be with you, wherever it may became even if it was the abyss itself.

 

* * *

 

 

[Seven Black Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TkXSsdXaec)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hug each other. *sobs* I badly need it right now. *sobs*


End file.
